The Power of Love
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: What would happen if Gaara met a Princess in trouble and felt like he had to help her? He finds that first person who is not afraid of him and he is the first male she has ever trusted. Maoriette looks to Gaara to protect her and Gaara does so happily. RR


Naruto-The Power of Love

1

Gaara and Maoriette

**Hey, okay this is the finished first chapter! So read and enjoy and tell me what you think of the finished first chapter!**

**

* * *

**My green ivory dress was ripped and had blood stains on it. My dark sliver eyes held so much fear as I ran, my dark red hair come out of its braid long ago.

I ran through the forest that was a few metres away from my castle. My name is Princess Maoriette and I am or was the heir to my fathers Kingdom but he disowned me and let his army do what they please with me. And it's never pleasant, it's horrible, the other soldiers watch and laugh, they can't wait for their go at me I always hear them laugh.

Right now I am running away from the Captain of the Guards. I never learnt how to defend my self and I am yet to find a male I can trust.

My feet tripped over a root that stuck up from the ground and I fell flat on my stomach. I quickly turned over and looked up to see the Captain smiling down at me with an evil gleam in his eyes which made me shiver.

"Come now Maoriette, just let me have my fun and then I will let you go," his voice made me shiver; it had such an evil and creepy ring to it. I whimpered and shook my head at him. He _tsked_ and walked forward.

I saw a figure in the trees above me and pleaded with my eyes from the person to help me and just as the Captain was about to bend down a wave of sand come around me and when it left I was in a pair of males arms.

He jumped away and I continued to whimper. When he stopped I jumped out of his arms and pushed myself against a tree and stared, fear flaming in my eyes. He sighed and walked towards me, which made me whimper more and push myself harder against the tree trunk.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated. His voice made me look in his eyes and I saw sadness and loneliness. I smiled and he looked taken back at my sudden trust. For some reason I felt, no knew that I could trust him. I now it's never good to trust stranger right away but something about this male's eyes made me trust him right away.

"Thankyou….for helping me…and I trust you, I know that you want hurt me," I said with a smile while standing up. "My name is Maoriette and yours?"

"Gaara." was his answer and as if unwilling he added. "Gaara of the Desert." I gasp and looked at him again. More sadness appeared in his beautiful blue/green eyes and I regretted gasping.

"Gaara of the Desert…I've always wanted to meet you," this comment made him raise an eyebrow. "So many people have said that you were a monster…but I think that you are very kind and sweet and you are the first male I have ever trusted." Gaara smiled at this. Wow, I made Gaara of the Desert smile. How many people can say they've done that? I thought for a minute then bit my lip and without a seconds thought I hugged him.

His body was stiff at first then slowly he softened and wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting in my neck.

I slowly pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled slightly back and I could've sworn that there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

I fell forward and he caught me finally noticing the blood on my dress. I felt very faint and yet warm and awake in his arms.

"I think you should come with me to the village near here and rest," Gaara said. I stiffened at that and he raised my head to see fear and weariness in my eyes. "I will protect you and be with you until you feel safe…you are the first person that hasn't been afraid of me." I sighed and bit my lip before nodding in agreement that I should rest in the village.

He picked me up again and started jumping through the trees faster than I thought possible but he was careful and gentle as he made his way to the village.

I watched his face as we jumped and sighed. How could people call Gaara a monster? Sure I haven't known him very long but isn't he helping me? And he doesn't even know me.

He's so sweet, I crooned I smiled up at him before finally falling into the darkness that awaited me.

"Wow, she's pretty," I heard a male comment and that brought me out of my dreams and into reality as fear shot through me.

My eyes snapped open and I saw seven males around me. Where's Gaara? I sat up and saw Gaara entering the room. I jumped out of the bed and raced over to him. I hid behind his back staring fearfully at the male's in-front of me.

"What's wrong with her?" the boy with blond hair asked and looked at the way Gaara put a tray of food on the ground and turned around to face me, wrapping his arms around me in an embraces.

"Wow…wait…is Gaara _hugging_ her?" I heard the voice of the male that woke me up. I looked at Gaara who smiled.

"Don't worry they want hurt you," his whispered just loud enough so that only I could hear. "They are friends…sort of…friends of my siblings." I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Okay…but I still don't like them…maybe time will change that but…" I bit my lip to think over what I was going to say. "Can you still stay with me?" Gaara smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I promised you that I would stay with you," he said into my hair. "Now, guys this is Maoriette." he turned around dropping one arm but keeping the other wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to let me know he will never leave me side.

"Hi," I squeaked out with a weak smile.

"I'm Kiba," the boy that woke me up said with a smile. He had red fang marks on his cheeks…what the hell?

"Sasuke." was a reply from a boy that I thought to be an emo. Okay he needs to one: smile. Two: laugh. Three: feel emotions.

"Neji." wow…wait! He doesn't have the black thing that everyone else has in their eyes…that is soo NOT normal. Okay these ninja people are really weird.

"I am Naruto. Believe it!" the blond loud mouth is the first to show much emotion…he just makes my point of these ninja people being weird correct.

"Shikamaru," a bored reply made me think of my brother…who disappeared. Come to think of it we never did find out what happened to him. This ninja looks lazy…A lazy ninja, what next? A fat one?

"I'm…Choji…" I spoke to soon. There we have it a fat ninja! Okay that was mean…he's only chubby.

"I'm Lee; I think you're full of youth!" Okay I am finally sure that these ninjas are weird! Plus what is with Lee's eyebrows? Okay sure I am shy on the outside but on the inside no-one can hear me, plus this is what I use to be like until my dad disowned me and…all that other stuff.

As well as being surprised at these ninjas I am also freaked out. I looked at Gaara and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled slightly with a shrug.

"Don't ask," he whispered. Okay, that's fine with me I don't want to know what these people are on!

"Okay…" was my reply. That's when I realised I was wearing clothes like Gaara that fitted me.

I looked at them and smiled. These clothes are so great! I feel like I can move more freely! I smile up at Gaara.

"Thankyou," I muttered hugging him slightly for the clothes. "I just wanna know where I am?" I thought I said that quietly but seeing as Naruto answered I guess I said it louder then I wanted. Oh, well, guess I would get the same answer.

"You're in the Village hidden in the Leaves, Believe it!" okay what is with him saying 'believe it' after every thing he says? "Wanna go look around?" Gaara glanced down at me and saw me looking at the food longingly.

"She needs to eat but after that I plan on showing her around," he stated in a voice that left no room for arguing. Wow, Gaara is really good with telling people around, wonder is he's head of anything and if he isn't well, he better become head of something soon.

"Okay," Shikamaru muttered. "This is such a drag, training again." He walked out followed by the other males.

"Training?" I asked after they had all left. Gaara let go of my waist, picked up the food, placing his other hand that wasn't carrying the food on my shoulder and led me to the bed.

"Yes, we are Ninjas, who train to look after people," he explained. My eyes light up when I remembered my mother saying something about the Ninjas and how she said if I were one I would be brilliant.

"My mother said something about them to me once," I told Gaara while I started to eat. "But then after she died my father…well…he never actually liked the Ninjas to begin with so…he wanted them all dead…" I trailed off feeling bad for just saying that so I decided to add something. "But after seeing what you did today…yesterday…whenever it was…I don't think he would be able to defeat any of you." Gaara smiled fondly at me for that.

He must have realised that I'm talking more then I did before because he looked around then back at me as if wanting to ask something. I could sort of tell what was on his mind. I don't know how but I just can, I've always been able to it for as all as I could remember.

"Yes, do you want to ask me something?" I asked. He looked down then up and met my eyes head on.

"Why do you talk more when no-one else is around but me?" he asked. I looked up and tilted my head to the side.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I…seem to be able to trust you completely and I don't…it has something to do with the look in your eyes and something to do with your heart," I shrugged, struggling to think of something that made sense.

"But my heart is nothing but darkness and hate and I'm a killer," Gaara stated grimily that made me laugh.

"You're heart is not full of hate and darkness, you did help me and are still helping me when you didn't have to," I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You Gaara are the kindest person I have ever met sine my mother died."

Gaara looked at me and smiled slightly, that smile made my heart skip a beat. I could tell that he had killed people and that he has darkness around his heart but it didn't completely have control over it.

I tilted my head and looked at Gaara from a different angle. His eyes held the tinniest bit of light around them…I am going to change that! I am going to make him completely light and I shall teach him how to ignore his dark side.

Don't ask how I am going to do that but if anything I have my mother's stubbornness and determination. I felt something within me stir; it felt like this weird power flew through my veins. This made me smile, looks like I was made for other things…I wonder what that feeling was for, maybe it will help me with my mission with Gaara.

"Now, are you going to show me around this village?" I asked kindly, my voice didn't hold any of the fear that I felt but my eyes must of…stupid eyes!

"Don't worry, I will be here to protect you and if your father comes for you he better watch out because I will defend you and protect you no matter what," Gaara promised.

I smiled at him and felt a lot safer. Whenever he is around I feel…protected and I like that feeling, I like the feeling that I am liked and I also have a feeling that I am wanted where I am and not hated.

"Thankyou Gaara," I whispered and hugged him tightly which made him laugh. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow confused.

"I'm sorry but you seem to hug me a lot," he answered which made me blush after I realised that I did hug him a lot…I wonder why?

"Sorry…" I muttered and looked away trying to hide my blush. He laughed again and turned my head around to face him.

"Don't be sorry, it makes me happy," he answered. "And I think that…by hugging me you show me that you do trust me a lot." I looked at him and smiled. I hugged him once more before he grabbed me and placed me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he walked towards the window. "Tell me you're not jumping out the window?"

"I jumped through trees and you're worried about jumping out a window?" Gaara asked amused by my lack of faith that he could jump out a window. Not that I didn't trust him, it's just…I looked down from the window.

I shut my eyes tightly. I hid my head in the crook of Gaara's neck, and breathed evenly.

"I hate heights," I muttered which made him laugh. That laugh sent shivers down my spin. My heart stopped beating…why are all of these things happening? I don't understand it one bit!

I felt him jump out, my grip on him tightened as I had the sensation of falling before it stopped. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Many people around us stopped and looked surprised.

Maybe more people thought that Gaara was a monster then I thought. Bastards! Gaara is nothing but sweet and kind. Actually that Naruto kid seemed pretty nice he also had a bit of darkness around his aura and heart but nothing to dangerous. And he seemed in control of the dark side.

Don't ask how I can see people auras or if they have evil/darkness around them but I can it's another one of my weird abilities. My mother said she would explain why I can do those things when I was older…that was when I was around six years old…that one year before she died.

I slid of Gaara's back and moved close to his side. He smiled down at me slightly and wrapped and arm around my waist. I felt safe again in his arms, I really do like that feeling.

"Well, were shall we go first?" he asked. I shrugged at first; I had no idea what I wanted to see. The lazy ninja-Shikamaru-said something about training…my eyes lit up. Every since I was little I loved to watch people train! It was amazing the way they moved.

"I want to see the training grounds!" I exclaimed. "The ones were the Ninja will be training, I wanna see how they train!" Gaara noticed the sudden change in my eyes and smirked.

"Well, never thought you to be the one who likes violence," he smirked. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah well, I like to watch people train not to mention I really wanna learn how to defend myself," I muttered looking to the side. Gaara started to lead me through the town.

"I would be more then happy to help you learn how to fight, in fact I shall be your very own teacher," Gaara smiled. "How does that sound?" He asked.

I looked around at all of the people watching me and felt myself move closer to Gaara's side. I hated large crowds and the males all seemed to be watching me. I felt the fear in my surge into life.

"Hey, don't worry, your safe, no-one here will hurt, never, I promise you," Gaara said softly, pulling me into a hug. Somehow that calmed me down and I felt safer…maybe because I was in a cocoon like thing. With Gaara being the shell of the cocoon of protection.

I feel really bad for putting Gaara through this. I look up at him and smile sadly.

"I'm sorry for making you put up with this," I mumbled. He just cocked his head to the side and looked at my confused.

"Hey, you have a right to scared after everything you've been through," he whispered into my ear. "And you're not making me go through anything, I'm more then happy to help you, as I said before, you make me feel less monster like and more human and I'm always happier around you."

I nodded and we continued our way towards the training grounds. Needless to say something was going to happen that neither of us could ever imagine but to find out wait until the next chapter of my life.


End file.
